Study Break
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2019
Summary: One shot. Pre-established Jason/Trini. Full summary inside. And, as, always, please R&R!


**Title: Study Break**

 **Characters/Pairings: Jason/Trini**

 **Rating: Strong R**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal. I'm not looking to make a profit off of writing this story, so let's not go there.**

 **Settings/Classifications: Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language, Alternate Universe, One Shot, Some Humor.**

 **Spoilers/Notes: Takes place at the Peace Conference. Pre-established Jason/Trini.**

 **Summary: As they prepare for their exams the next day, Jason and Trini have a little study session. Needless to say, they could use a study break (wink, wink).**

 **Author's note: Another little one shot I wanted to put out for you to keep the creative juices flowing. I'm really having fun writing this, but, don't worry, a new chapter of "At Every Turn" will be posted really soon! In the meantime, I hope you like this one!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

He couldn't stop staring at her if he tried.

She was just so breathtaking beautiful skimming through her notes and trying her best to memorize what she has to do for the exam tomorrow that he couldn't take his brown eyes off of her.

Licking his lips and feeling the lower part of his region tighten in his pants, Jason Lee Scott, the original red ranger and original leader of the power rangers, was trying so to concentrate on his own studies, but he couldn't because he was being distracted by a gorgeous raven haired beauty: his girlfriend, original yellow ranger, Trinity Jade Kwan.

He couldn't stop staring at her if he tried. And he has no plans on turning his eyes away from her anytime soon

Meanwhile, she was too busy going over her notes when she felt his eyes staring at her; almost as if he was undressing her with just the intensity of his stare. However, she wasn't stupid. She knew he was staring at her and, to be perfectly honest, she loved it. She loved that she has him wrapped around her finger without doing anything and, to her, that was a major turn on. The fact that this gorgeous boy, whom she has known since the young age of eight was her boyfriend, well, let's just say she had hit the jackpot.

They were currently in his dorm room, studying for an upcoming exam the next day and they reveled in just being together and alone. Their best friend, Zack Taylor, the original black ranger, joined a study group, so he was nowhere to be found for the time being. The mood was quiet and comfortable as the original red and yellow rangers continued studying. Well, at least, Trini continued to study while Jason was too busy studying her.

Man, does he has it bad for her.

He couldn't wait anymore. He just has to have her or else he'll explode. He dropped his pen on the desk and got up, then he crossed to the sofa where she was laying at and kneeled down in front of her. He leaned over and lifted her yellow midriff shirt up; exposing her beautiful flat stomach, then he leaned over and started peppering kissing on her skin, startling her for a moment before she relaxed and grinned foolishly.

"Oh, you're distracting me, Rex," she said breathlessly as he kept kissing her stomach lightly.

He grinned foolishly as he looked up at her. "Well, that means I'm doing a good job so far. I think we need a study break."

"Oh, is that right? What makes you think we need a break?" she sassed as he made his way up toward her face, their lips just a mere inches from one another. A sly grin formed on his face as he inched closer to her.

"Because, Tiger, I have an entirely different way of studying. I'm studying your reaction when I do this," he said before he leaned over and captured her lips with his; kissing her passionately and making her mind swirl. When he pulled back and looked at her, he was pleased to see the blissful expression on her face.

"You know what, baby? I could use a study break," she grinned as she sat her things down on the coffee table quickly. Then, gripping his biceps firmly, she drew him in for another deep, passionate kiss; squealing loudly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her towards him. With her legs stretched out over his hips, she drew in a deep breath when she felt the huge tent in his pants pressing against the juncture of her thighs.

Her panties were definitely soaked.

"You see what you do to me? You feel what you do to me, Tiger? Why is it I can't get enough of you every single damn time, huh?" Jason asked when they reluctantly pulled apart once air became a problem.

"I don't know, Rex, but the feeling's definitely mutual. Care to do something about it?" she asked, wagging her eyebrows suggestively at him.

"Gorgeous, you know I will," he replied before he slanted his mouth on hers again. As their kissing became more frenzied, passionate and primal, he reached down between them and removed her midriff, tossing it over his shoulder and not caring if it landed on the table or on the floor. He cupped her bra covered breasts in his hands; flicking her nipples with his thumbs and causing her mind to swirl once again. She was slipping and falling into a pool of delicious ecstasy and he wasn't too far behind.

"You are one hot Tiger," Jason growled before he leaned over and captured her lips with his, kissing her soundly and passionately as he removed her bra away from her body. Trini's breath was caught right in her throat when he leaned down and captured her right nipple in his mouth; sucking and blowing on it softly as she threw her head back and moaned softly; loving the feeling of his soft lips on her. He paid the same amount of attention to her left nipple, causing her to spear her fingers through his short brown hair and gasped a little bit more loudly as he moved further down her body, kissing her stomach lightly and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button.

Her body was definitely on fire and there's no way in hell she's gonna tame the flames any time soon.

The original red ranger eased her pants down over her slender legs, taking her panties down with her before reaching her ankles. The original yellow ranger kicked the offending garments off her feet, leaving her completely naked, much to both of their delights.

"You're a little bit overdressed, Rex," she told him, batting her eyelashes playfully at him.

He grinned as he began removing his clothes. "Don't worry, gorgeous. I'll join you in about two seconds."

Trini was completely mesmerized at the sight of Jason's perfectly sculpted body. When the last article of clothing was removed, he stood before her completely in the nude. Now it was her turn to lick her lips because as she analyzed him from head to toe, the ache between her legs grew much stronger; much stronger to the point that she reached down in front of her body and inserted one finger inside of her swollen opening. He was shocked to see her being so bold and so wanton with want and need as she continued pleasuring herself with her fingers and eying him up and down.

"Are you trying to kill me, Tiger?" he croaked, not believe what he was seeing.

"No. I believe it's you trying to kill me, Rex. I'm just studying your reaction while I'm doing this," she replied, an evil grin forming on her face as she added another finger inside of her, purposely egging him on.

"That's it! Now you're really gonna get it!" he growled lustfully before he pounced on top of her. She was caught off guard by his action for a second, but when he leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, her mind was completely turned into mush.

His kisses always seem to have some type of enormous effect on her. If his kisses were like a drug, she'd never wanna detox from it because his soft, supple lips were just that damn addictive and intoxicating.

Jason reached down and grabbed his pants off the floor for a second, then he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a foil packet. Trini shivered with delight as she watched him tear the latex condom open with his teeth, then he carefully and skillfully placed right over his shaft, was was fully aroused and standing at full attention.

After he finished, he promptly moved on top of her and got settled right between her legs. She shivered once again when she felt his member pressing against the juncture of her thighs; the tip of him rubbing against her slit. He leaned down and captured her lips in a sizzling kiss for the umpteenth time as he gripped her hips tightly with his big hands and slid inside of her with very little problems. Both of them moaned in each other's mouths at the amazing feeling of being one with each other.

Bracing himself on his elbows, Jason started moving, thrusting in and out of her with ease and watching with satisfaction as her face twisted in pleasure. Trini tightened her legs over his back and lifted her hips up to meet his thrust as she closed her eyes and saw sparks exploding in the back of her eyelids. As he continued thrusting inside of her with more vigor, he leaned down and wrapped his lips around the column of her throat; sucking on her pulse point and promptly leaving a hickey on her skin, silently claiming his territory.

"Faster, Rex," she demanded breathlessly as she dug her fingers into his shoulders. He didn't have to hear that twice, so he picked up the pace and started hammering deep within her much harder and faster.

"Damn, you feel so good, Tiger," he growled in her ear, causing her brown eyes to roll in the back of her head. Not wanting him to do all the work, with all of her strength, she somehow managed to flip him over on his back and straddled him, then, after bracing her hands on his broad chest, she started bouncing up and down on his shaft. With spasms after spasms erupting into her body, the original yellow ranger was exhausted. Pleasurably exhausted.

Jason looked up at her and was completely mesmerized at the sight of Trini looking so ravenous, so wanton, so desirable. With her gorgeous long dark hair cascading over her back, her head thrown back in the throes of passion and her breasts jiggling and wiggling, well, she was swimming in a pool of delicious passion, ecstasy and pleasure.

And he wasn't too far behind her.

Realizing that she was on the verge of kingdom come, she picked up the pace and rode him even harder and faster. Tugging on his nipples with her fingers, her mind, body and soul was burning with uncontrollable desire as she leaned down and captured her lips with his, kissing him passionately. As their tongues started dueling for dominance, she let out a surprise yelp when he smacked her butt cheek lightly, which only spurred her on ever further because she really went to down on him.

Jason sat up and captured her nipple into his mouth, sucking and blowing on it while she kept grinding on him much harder, faster and frenzied. The combination of him sucking on her nipples, their intense coupling and her attempts to keep herself steady as she headed towards the home stretch, well, Trini knew she's gonna be sore tomorrow.

Not to mention, she's gonna have a hard time concentrating on her exams because her boyfriend decided it was a good idea to take a study break.

She's gonna pay him back for that somewhere down the line.

When he reached down between them and swiped his finger over her engorged clit, that was it. She was done. A strong, pulsating climax crashed right into her body as she rode out the pleasurable aftershocks. As she was coming down from her incredible high, he pushed through her tight walls one more time before he too succumbed to the most intense pleasure of his young life; spilling himself into the condom. He lied limp on the sofa, breathing heavily as she collapsed on top of him, burying her face in the crook of his neck and planting a kiss on his sweat drenched skin; smiling against his chest when she felt his big strong arms being wrapped around her. In their post-orgasmic haze, they laid together on the sofa, exchanging light kisses and laughter along the way.

Suddenly, Jason shrieked when Trini pinched his side, causing him to look at her in shock.

"What was that for, Tiger?" he said, his voice masking in disbelief.

She glared at him playfully as she snuggled close to his side. "That's for making me forget my notes for the exam, you nympho. I swear, you can't keep your boner down to save your life."

"Last time I checked, missy, I didn't hear you complaining," he retorted, grinning foolishly.

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in. Just so you know, if I fail my exam tomorrow, I'm coming after you," she replied, a evil grin plastered on her face.

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my toes," he mocked, causing both of them to burst out laughing.

"You are such a nut, Rex," she giggled as she snuggled even closer to his side.

"All the more reason why you love me, right?" he asked, kissing her forehead gently.

Smiling against his chest, Trini looked up at him, love dancing in her eyes. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

"Well, in that case, I love you, too. Oh, and can I ask you a question?" he gasped when he felt her hand wandering down his body and wrapped it around his shaft, stroking it gently.

"Sure. Ask away," she teased with a wink as she kept massaging him gently.

"Can we take another study break?"

 **The End!**

 **More coming your way soon! I'm having such a good time writing these one shots for you!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
